This revised application for an Institutional NRSA (T32) proposes to provide pre and post-doctoral research training to prepare a cadre of nurse scholars to conduct pain nursing research. Research on pain and the associated symptoms and factors that impact the assessment and treatment of pain addresses a critically important emphasis of nursing science and impacts the quality of life and end of life care for individuals across the lifespan. The program will provide opportunities for students to develop or extend knowledge and skills in pain nursing research with an emphasis on: a) descriptive and predictive models for identifying underlying mechanisms and individual responses to pain and associated symptoms and factors and their impact;b) intervention research focused on pain for individuals, family and caregivers, and c) translation of knowledge related to management of pain to practice. The specific objectives of this program are to: 1. Prepare nurses at the pre and post-doctoral levels to conduct research on pain topics a. Provide an emphasis in pain research in the PhD nursing program b. Provide rigorous 2-year interdisciplinary training in the theories, methods, and applications of pain research for post-doctoral nursing fellows 2. Generate opportunities for faculty-trainee research collaboration and mentorship, and interdisciplinary faculty research collaboration 3. Provide mentored experiences in the planning, conduct, dissemination and implementation of research 4. Foster the mentoring capabilities of junior nursing faculty The specific objectives will be achieved through coursework, intensive participation in ongoing faculty research, conduction of research by the trainee, immersion in translational research experiences, participation in research seminars and national conferences, as well as grantsmanship, publication, presentation and clinical research dissemination experiences with faculty. The focus on training in pain research addresses topics recognized by NIH and NINR as critical healthcare areas. RELEVANCE: The need to prepare research scientists with knowledge and skills to address the challenges of pain for the nation has been clearly established by NIH and NINR in the program priorities and NINR Roadmap Integration. Pain has been and continues to be an important problem across the lifespan and preventing and relieving suffering and addressing the quality-of-life concerns for patients living with acute and persistent pain are an imperative for our society.